


【柱斑】搅黄约会的108种方法

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria
Summary: 我CP就算不表白，……也rio！OOC的偶像剧StyleHashirama拆成楹麻是我用假名自己拆的 ハシラマ对应的汉字，呃……我忘了我怎么拆的，网址找不到了……默认是像斑的真鳕一样的名字吧，假设斑看不出来好了。





	【柱斑】搅黄约会的108种方法

（上）

宇智波斑作为一个各项硬件方面都遥遥领先的钻石王老五，一直没有女人缘，这不得不说是一件很奇怪的事。

逼婚先锋官宇智波泉奈终于在某个秋高气爽的早晨，逮着了机会把蔫了吧唧的斑堵在客厅盘问。

“哥哥，今天不出门吗？”泉奈还穿着睡衣，脸上带着刚睡醒的疲倦，然而他轻描淡写的语气与很久没动的郑重态度形成了鲜明对比。

“九点，还有一个小时。”斑很奇怪，抬手看了看表，“你今天不用去实验室吗？”

“哦，我把文献拿回家里看了。”泉奈拍拍旁边的沙发，示意哥哥先坐下来，他们可能会聊得比较久，“不说我的事了，你还要出去相亲吗？”

“嗯，第六个吧。”斑甚至连衣服都没精心挑选，穿得还是他常用的藏青色开衫卫衣，背后印着小小的团扇标志，拉链的位置都透着满不在乎，“我去去就回。”

“哥哥，你不能自暴自弃。”泉奈有些奇怪，“相亲网站都把你拉黑了怎么办？不然我介绍同学给你认识？她们都觉得哥哥长得很帅。”

“呃，”斑烦躁地抓抓头发，“不用了吧，万一那些女生都是喜欢你的，我可不想上演偶像剧里兄弟相争左右为难的桥段。”

“我没有那么受欢迎啦。”泉奈伸手抚平斑脑袋上翘起来的一簇头发，其实真的有点像因为恋爱不得法生出来的呆毛，他不合时宜得冒出这个想法，“我还没谈恋爱呢。”

“那怎么行，”斑的表情突然无比严肃，“有喜欢的人就去追，缺钱了吗，要不要再给你加点生活费？”

“不缺不缺，”泉奈连连否认，生怕拿到银行卡又多出一笔钱，“我就是想问问哥哥相亲到底是出了什么问题。”

“没什么问题吧，”斑不解其意，“也就是合不来罢了，感情不能强求。”

“怎么合不来的？”泉奈感觉抓住了重点，哥哥平常待人彬彬有礼，做事分寸得体，堪称左右逢源，只要出手没有搞不定的客户，“你是遇到了什么奇葩吗？”

“没有，她们都很好。”斑又抬手看了下时间，从裤兜里掏出手机，“我先打个电话。”

泉奈点点头。

然而经过电流脉冲刺激的扬声器发出了他最不想听到的某个人的音色，“斑，已经在你家门口了。”

“嗯，我来了。”斑边接电话边起身，动作快到开门的前一瞬才按掉带着听筒的红色按钮挂断电话，“柱间吗，你怎么不直接敲门。”

“我有点紧张。”被称呼为柱间的男人熟练的带上门锁，颇为意外泉奈在家里，硬着头皮打了个招呼，“我还没跟什么人相亲过。”

“哟，那你不要中途截胡啊。”泉奈语带双关，听起来不怎么开心，“你为什么要跟我哥一起去？”

“是我找他来帮忙把关的。”斑出言解释打破有些尴尬的气氛，“今天相亲对象是柱间的远亲，千手楹麻。”

“你们家的名字怎么都这么一言难尽，”泉奈撇撇嘴，装作无意的提出建议，“那我也跟哥哥一起去好了。”

他边说边推着斑进卧室，又从门缝里探出头来，“我们换个衣服马上就好，你先等一会儿。”  
  
“斑，你穿什么都好看！”

听到客厅里那个人形电灯泡中气十足的喊话，然后哥哥的嘴角弯了弯，泉奈心里警铃大作，好像抓住了关键，“哥哥，你平常约会不是都带着他吧？”

幸好幸好，泉奈在坐进车后座的时候按住了快要爆发的脾气，哥哥说这是柱间第一次陪他出门，那就是还有救，不然他简直要怀疑千手家是想通过让宇智波绝后的方法来吞并团扇公司，达成商业合作的目的。

他想起和斑翻风衣时的对话：

“哥哥，为什么第一个女孩子看了电影就不再联系你了？”

“她说她不喜欢恐怖电影。”

“你为什么会挑《贞子大战伽椰子》？”

“唔，柱间说女孩子会害怕得扑到你怀里。”

“事实是她出了电影院还在哆嗦，所以你只能打车送她回家？”

“嗯。”

“哥哥，第二个女孩子为什么逛完商场就分道扬镳了？”

“她说我的审美水平堪忧，跟我在一起会很麻烦。”

“她是不是拿着两件衣服问你哪件更好看，更适合她？”

“唔，我说紫色显老，白色显胖，还是黑色好。”

“这不会是千手柱间教你的吧？”

“当然不是。”斑笑出了声，“他说女孩子这么问的时候，应该说不穿最好看。”

猥琐！下流！泉奈的脑袋里闪过无数弹幕一样的疯狂吐槽，“他为什么要这么说？”

“这不能怪柱间，”斑把手机相册翻出来给泉奈看，里面有个截图显示了只有五行的冷笑话，“直男这么说很正常吧。”

“那是本垒打了吧！”泉奈有些头疼，怕再问下去会气死，“有谁会跟第一次见面的人说这些！”

“所以我没有这么说啊，”斑有些抱歉，“你不能怪柱间的。”

第三个想让我剪头发，第四个……说有没有兴趣考虑包养……所以干脆没见面……这都跟柱间没关系啊，不过泉奈没有继续问，他也就没有说。

“总之我会陪着你约会的。”泉奈扣好风衣扣子，默默下定了决心，无论如何今天也要促成哥哥和千手楹麻的好事，千手就千手，他要让柱间看看，他哥哥是可以有女朋友的！

千手柱间这个混蛋，太阴险了！如果眼神能杀人，坐在前排开车的驾驶员怕不是要被他千刀万剐，四人约会是奇怪了点，但是他只要盯紧忐忑不安的黑长直，让哥哥和楹麻单独相处，应该就没什么大问题了吧！

然后泉奈惊讶的发现，他可能真的盯不过来，因为他还要面对比他黑线更重的千手白毛。那头黑线重得快要实质化，以至于侧过身的时候泉奈还在惊讶，千手板间长这么高了吗。

楹麻是个很热情的红发女孩子，远远的就冲他们招手，面前是电磁炉桌子，看来今天是要吃火锅。

火锅好啊，火锅煮一切！能点的都能吃！就是锅太小，煮不了什么人……

斑看着泉奈在要了鸳鸯锅底以后就有点怪的冷笑，“要雪碧还是直接酸梅汤？”

“我想给斑和楹麻点两杯凉茶。”柱间招呼正在确认菜单的服务员，不出意外的收获斑的感谢。

楹麻翻了个白眼，“表哥你和斑点吧，我要可乐。”

“可乐热量太高，你不如直接喝清汤锅底。”一直没开口的千手扉间终于出言提醒。

泉奈在心里有了打算，看来这个楹麻是扉间的女朋友，哇，这下有意思了，无论如何也要帮哥哥追到她了，既能气千手柱间又能气千手扉间还能有个嫂子，损人利己还一石三鸟的事情不做白不做！

“我要可乐。”泉奈想无论如何也要和楹麻搞好关系，自己这波助攻当定了！

对面的千手扉间脸色变了变，“那就大桶百事可乐，要三个一次性杯子。”

“可口可乐。”泉奈发现对着杠真是太有意思了，即使百事可乐更甜，但是架不住现在他真的想喝偏苦的可口可乐！什么饮料都比不过心里美滋滋的感觉！

（中）

千手扉间觉得很冤。  
  
好不容易能够有机会在项目中休息，他本来打算去市图书馆，表妹打了个电话神神秘秘问他，“你有没有约会的经验？”  
  
表妹平常不找自己，她更喜欢找看起来放得开的大哥，两个人神神秘秘说一些他听不懂的话。如果能让她纡尊降贵大清早打电话，极有可能是他大哥不方便出马的棘手事，比如……帮忙写论文，搞个编程作业之类的，再比如假装她男朋友，帮忙挑性价比最高的电子产品……总之就是很多。  
  
“没有，我没谈过恋爱。”扉间干脆表明立场，打算挂断电话。  
  
“不是，今天真的非你不可。”表妹的声音听起来很焦急也很忧虑，“我要相亲的是宇智波斑！”  
  
“你等会儿！”扉间瞬间五味杂陈，“你为什么会跟他认识！”  
  
“大概……是相亲网站的安排吧。”表妹吞吞吐吐，“你平常把他说得很可怕啊。”  
  
“……哦。”扉间脸上万年不变的表情出现了裂痕，他从来没想过把宇智波斑叫妹夫，“约会不成也没事。”  
  
“别闹，”表妹显然对陌生男人无所适从，但是自认为对他了解很透彻，“你不想知道宇智波斑需要什么样的女朋友吗？”  
  
“不想。”扉间简直要在心里叹气了，“女的，活的就行了。”  
  
“你为什么对他这么敌视啊？”表妹语带玩味，“你这标准说得他没人要似的，明明长得很好看。”  
  
“呵呵。”扉间简直要冲到电话线那头摇醒颜控的表妹，“如果大哥能陪你就知道为什么了。”  
  
所以当水户在火锅店外面一反常态穿得很淑女还等他，并且强调他大哥柱间刚刚打电话真的会来，扉间简直庆幸老天开眼，表妹会看清他的真面目。  
  
然而水户下一句话搞得他一头雾水，“我今天叫楹麻，你千万不要叫错哦。”  
  
“水……水不太够吗？”扉间埋头又加了一杯可乐，该死，为什么他大哥对着水户就能坦荡荡叫另外的名字，没有半天陌生。这桌的其他三人，斑和泉奈先不说，连水户都一副老娘就是叫楹麻你能怎么滴，简直让他怀疑他在今天之前的生活像是做梦，他不知道什么时候无知无觉地穿越到了平行世界！  
  
他大哥是不是和水户有私底下的交易？！楹麻是个什么又土又俗的名字，他牙酸得听到宇智波斑夸了好几回了……  
  
水户一直笑盈盈的，“对，我也觉得这个名字很好听，很有千手的风范。”  
  
扉间在心里忍不住要艹了……然而他瞥了瞥泉奈，想起了他无时无刻不对自己千手系名字的嘲讽，“你为什么要叫门间，这么热爱化学怎么不给你取门捷列夫。”“缺啥补啥，你家是连大门都修不起才给你取名叫扉间吗？”  
  
还有什么指着两间教室前门和后门当中白墙说打一个人名，提示——他最讨厌的人，不就是想说他千手扉间吗。  
  
那个挖苦讽刺的宇智波泉奈同学和眼前这个吹楹麻听起来又轻盈又美丽还像织梦女神的是一个人吗？  
  
他点了猪血，泉奈就要海带，他点了豆腐，泉奈就要菠菜，他点了羊肉，泉奈立刻说想吃西瓜……要不是他跟个老妈子似的负责家里五个男人的衣食住行，连食物相生相克都需要劳心劳力，真的要被眼前那个天使一样微笑的小个子给糊弄过去。虽然无伤大雅，从消化不良到引起胸闷胃痛，还有呕吐和痢疾，都是家里人掉过的坑啊，除了体格健壮如牛生龙活虎的大哥。  
  
可口可乐就可口可乐吧，起码低糖，我谢谢你了啊。  
  
反正应该不是他的错觉，对面的泉奈今天开心得能吃下三盘丸子，原来他饭量这么大？失敬失敬。  
  
喝完第五杯，扉间觉得自己还是先不点第三桶可乐了，他站起来默默地离开了桌子。  
  
其他三个男人都对水户很热情，说不定还觊觎他的座位，偏偏要挤在同一边，他把空间留着这四个心理诡异的人吧，实在看不下去。  
  
他不想镶边了，大哥请客就请客，别哭钱包又瘦了就行。  
  
  
******   
  
  
斑在今天约会之前心情都不太好。  
  
这股不太好的心情就像盘旋在胸口的低气压，三个月来无论如何都挥之不去。  
  
三个月前得力手下止水向他请辞，还是明目张胆的裸辞。斑看过他的工作汇报，即使在人才辈出的团扇也算有独到的魄力和手段，突然的辞职没有任何征兆。  
  
再三追问之下止水终于说出实情，也是因为斑是他名义上的长辈，迟早会公开，没有瞒着的必要——止水决定跟鼬在一起，鼬是他一手带出来的，而办公室恋情是职场大忌。  
  
因为鼬还需要照顾弟弟佐助，他更应该留在团扇，享受稳定的发展和薪资待遇。  
  
斑在当天晚上把止水推荐给了柱间，很小心问了一句，“同性之间怎么确定是爱情？现在还没有法律保障，希望止水以后不会后悔。”  
  
柱间在微信上回复他一个笑脸，“我会待他像兄弟的。”  
  
过了很久还有捂脸表情，“我不知道啊，感觉办公室恋情都是靠自觉避开。”  
  
像是感觉这么说不太好，柱间又发了个对手指，“我可能没办法有这种经历吧。”  
  
柱间是个共情能力很高的人，擅长换位思考，总是非常体贴，斑以前就知道。如果他这么说的话，大概是说他没想过有同性爱人的事，也就是说，柱间真的是个直男。

直男好啊，依稀记得同性恋的概率只有5%，柱间是那95%，也就意味着他天生与95%的男人有共同话题，走上95%的男人会走的人生轨迹。柱间应该在95%里也能排得上前5%，而不是另外群体里的5%。  
  
斑默默打开了婚恋网站注册，想了想留个言，“我要去相亲了，祝福我吧。”  
  
他想先交到一个女朋友，他之前没怎么关注过异性，可能都是被柱间吸引了太多注意的缘故。其实也不能断言他对女人没兴趣，因为根本没机会开始。

柱间居然持续不断地消息轰炸，替他建言献策，反复地说自己不懂，约会要注意一二三四五六，虽然那家伙的主意都很怪，甚至百思不得其解，但是自己得学着做个直男……  
  
……柱间很有经验吧，他的标准是不是很高呢？看待爱情的看法也不太一样……  
  
比如柱间应该喜欢看恐怖片，最近上演的恐怖片挺多，应该没少女孩子抱着他胳膊说吓死我了……比如他应该喜欢穿黑色，是不是黑色的连衣裙，像职业套装之类的制服……比如他喜欢扎着马尾的女孩子，他手底下的桃华好像是这个发型……  
  
他会跟自己开那种直男的玩笑，自嘲直男的审美如此奇怪。  
  
以至于斑在被约会对象说审美太直男了吧，心里头那点阴影奇异地散开了，他到底还是与柱间有相似之处的。  
  
直到第五次联系的女孩子问斑是不是婚恋网站找的托，像他这么条件好的人来赴约，让自己能有以后约会吹牛的资本，要对他表示感谢，斑只能诚恳地抱歉。  
  
他想违背本性真的是很痛苦的事，柱间在他面前从来自然而然，那就证明他真的……他不愿意再想了。  
  
然后柱间兴冲冲说他有表妹可以介绍，斑要不要见一见的时候，他冷漠的拒绝了。

他已经差不多死心了。  
  
他能感觉到泉奈很喜欢楹麻，红头发女孩子的性格跟其他女生也不太一样，如果非要说的话，能从她身上看到几分柱间的影子。  
  
其实……她的老公自然会像她一样称呼柱间是兄弟，不会对这个词有超出界限的奢望。  
  
******   
  
漩涡水户从小就希望自己是个男孩子，这种想法非常的强烈，家族的男性不光在身高方面有优势，而且会有很多继承人方面的特殊培养，此外她其实非常崇拜那个背地里被人说手段都是瞎搞还没把公司搞垮反而业绩突飞猛进的柱间表哥。  
  
当柱间唉声叹气跟她说为什么他不是女孩子，水户觉得世界观都崩塌了。  
  
身为女性的第六感让她花了很久去理解柱间前言不搭后语的话，其实概括起来非常简单，她表哥现在有身为男性搞不定的事，就是不知道怎么和讨厌同性恋的挚友表白。

“捅破一层窗户纸而已。”

“……”柱间的脸上都快写满“那是直男，最虐不过弯爱直你不懂”的委屈了。  
  
“别蹲着了，起来。”  
  
一个一米八五的男人蜷缩起来小得可怕，好像把整个身子都笼罩在头顶的乌云里面，絮絮叨叨他跟斑的破事能有半个多小时，似乎斑是钢铁直男身边也是铜墙铁壁，水户忍无可忍踢了他，“你腿不麻吗？”  
  
下一秒在这个家伙现场演绎“我摔倒了没有斑亲亲抱抱就不起来”的表情，水户扶额，“行了行了不就是约会吗，不就是叫千手楹麻吗，我替你去就是了。”  
  
她怎么会崇拜说起宇智波斑就走不动路的柱间，男人的世界她不懂，她现在也不想懂了。  
  
在火锅店门口，柱间求助的微信发过来，斑的弟弟会来，他有麻烦了，并且让水户不管怎样要找扉间一起吃火锅，她的头上挂满问号。  
  
“那你请客。”她忙不迭想让柱间破费，“如果这顿砸了你就再请我一顿。”  
  
麻烦加麻烦，她想看看瞎搞到底能解决多少问题。  
  
……然后就在饭桌上受到了四个男人的优待。也许换个名字而不是换个性别更好？毕竟这种表面平静暗地波涛汹涌的戏她看着就累……   
  
******   
  
柱间简直快哭出来了，尽管他外表比谁都要神经大条。  
  
他有个原以为纤细敏感的宇智波挚友，在他认为万事俱备只差临门一脚的三个月前，突然冷着脸跟自己说手下的同性情侣也会影响工作，并且把止水推荐到千手公司来面试。  
  
斑可真严格，柱间苦丧着脸。直接戳破了他对于两个人一起上班一起下班的美好期待，他是千手的总裁，他倒是羡慕过止水原来的位子，办公室恋情五个字咣咣咣打得他心痛。他详细确认止水的社交能力和专业素质后，得知在千手集团上班他早晚都要用一个多小时穿越大半个木叶市……他忍不住想感慨，相爱真tm难，太tm难了……  
  
原以为家族隔阂这么多年被消除的差不多了，最多就是签份竞业协议，没想到哪怕他有近水楼台的机会也得不到月亮，可能还是水中花镜中月。  
  
柱间安安分分做好千手总裁的心在斑决定相亲以后狂跳不止，简直怀疑要得了心律不齐。  
  
桃华进门汇报不止一次看到他用文件挡脸，眉毛几乎拧成死疙瘩。  
  
另外就是上上下下盯着自己看，长吁短叹没完没了。  
  
想她千手桃华一向兢兢业业，走到哪里都不会愁饭碗，只不过其他地方不方便以下犯上——比如直接敲桌子叫愁眉苦脸的总裁开会，比如勾肩搭背在饭桌替她挡酒……她还是不想莫名其妙离职的，千手公司的待遇先不谈，别人会认为她从家族企业出走是犯错被开除的好吗？  
  
“到底是什么生活上的事把你难成这样？”桃华在加班加到只有两人的晚上终于问出了口。  
  
她看到了总裁，名义上也是自己堂弟的千手柱间很没有形象的蹲下来，缩在总裁桌子的后面画着圈，无形的黑气笼罩这间庞大的办公室，桃华的第六感促使脑中的小灯泡啪的点亮了，浮现上次见到此情此景的记忆，“为了宇智波斑？”  
  
“对，斑好像对同性恋很抗拒。”  
  
“我说，”如果不是穿着裙子不方便蹲下来，桃华要戳戳这位行事大胆竞争对手都不放在眼里的堂弟的脑袋，“你表白被拒了吗？”  
  
“算吧。”柱间又蹲得腿麻了，“他说要相亲了，我又不是女孩子。”  
  
“那你甘心吗？”桃华想起柱间刚坐上总裁位置意气风发的讲话，今年我们的制药也要做到行业第一，只占有市场20%怎么能甘心，身处朝阳行业就要像朝阳一样活力四射充满激情，看起来温暖又耀眼，跟眼前这坨死气沉沉的家伙哪里有半点相似。  
  
“不甘心！”柱间跳起来扶住桌子，幸好他不是低血糖，“我喜欢他的时间有他一辈子那么长！”  
  
“啧啧，”桃华觉得慷慨激昂的发言就要配上慷慨激昂的行动，“那你就去追啊！”  
  
“嗯！”柱间用力点头。  
  
……  
  
……然后第二天继续哭丧着脸跟她说，斑和他谈了一晚上未来和梦想……  
  
桃华扶额，“唉，可能你命中有此一劫，忍住一段时间不联系，没准就不想了。你看忍着一段时间没见面，他也没说会来找你。”  
“……”不要这么扎心啊大姐！  
  
“他给你留了希望，就是穷尽一生都碰触不到……”  
  
“……”被扎成筛子了大姐！  
  
“他拒绝你也是为了你好，毕竟太克制你都不像千手柱间了……”  
  
“……”风化成沙子了大姐！  
  
“两分钟是一百二十秒……”柱间抬起苦笑的脸，“我会心跳一百六十次……”  
  
“嗯？”桃华不明所以。  
  
“爱的期限如果只有两分钟就好，他没有理我，我悄悄撤回，可以当做什么都没发生。”  
  
“其实……”也行吧，桃华摊摊手表示无能为力，“等到七老八十，让他笑你怎么会单身一辈子？”  
  
宇智波斑的心不是石头做的，迟早有焐热的一天，但是千手柱间的心可能是棉花做的，吸饱了泪水静静沉底的那种……  
  
挚友去约会，他辗转反侧，挚友不约会，他寝食难安。  


“推荐个电影看看，能增进感情的那种？”幸好微信没有已读提示，不然斑的消息发过来他根本无法假装才看到。   


“当然是恐怖片！”柱间不知道怎么就给出了这样的回答，“心跳加速，肾上腺飙升，即使出了电影院她依然会以为是心动！”   


还能再扯淡点吗斑根本不会信的，不对，看电影不是个好选择啊，四周黑漆漆爆米花声音又吵，幽暗的光线打在侧脸上，某个黑长炸挺翘的鼻尖会惊艳到挪不开眼！   


“什么样的性格适合娶回家？”挚友在那边试探性问他。  
  
柱间破罐子破摔，祭出大杀器，“当然是幽默的啦！你跟她说不用想穿什么衣服最好看，你不穿才最好看！”  
  
斑生平第一次发给他除了微笑以外的捂脸表情，他觉得自己真的是做过火了吧，才后怕得偃旗息鼓。  
  
……既然在沉默中不能恋爱，只能在沉默中慢慢变态。  
  
他注册了同一个婚恋网站，把所有的兴趣爱好填的和自己如出一辙，只剩下照片P不下去手，毕竟他哪里都不像女性，所以上传了表妹水户的照片，买了最高级的服务给出了非常苛刻的要求，虽然他有些遗憾只能用一次，可是直接充三万块才能指定斑这个等级的约会对象而不是大海捞针慢慢匹配……  
  
他的耐心真的快用光了。  
  
对面不知道姓甚名谁反正也记不住声音甜甜的红娘跟他留言宇智波斑没有异议，柱间的心里都要开出花了。  
  
然后红娘跟他说，斑真的不是他们网站的托，把握机会请不要相信谣言。  
  
柱间除了嗯嗯嗯不敢说别的话，他现在又有点羡慕自己的表妹水户了，因为他马上打电话要联系水户去跟斑约会，跟自己非常非常非常喜欢的斑，心好痛。

他直接说让斑和表妹约会碰了钉子，现在斑居然同意了……证明斑喜欢先了解对象再出手，不是随便什么人都能见面，多半是有结婚的打算……不不，也许是斑觉得自己不能信赖介绍的人不靠谱……

……怎么想都好难过啊！  
  
千叮咛万嘱咐让水户最后用他的微信小号去加斑，然后就有机会慢慢发展……感情深了再摊牌，他想让斑爱他爱到死去活来才不在乎性别，他别无选择，只能直接挑战hard模式！挚友变基友！  
  
恋爱小白千手柱间无论如何都要通关！  
  
然后……  
  
hard模式第一关，如何让讨厌自己的小舅子不破坏约会？  
  
攻略大概是：找讨厌小舅子的小叔子来帮忙！对不起了扉间！大哥以后补偿你……  
  
Hard模式第二关，突然发现挚友跟表妹相处不错怎么办？  
  
斑真的很喜欢水户，楹麻楹麻，其实发音也像Hashirama，如果斑能用对女朋友的温柔语气叫自己的名字……应该也是这个感觉吧。  
  
攻略大概是：让挚友知难而退！柱间把碗里的鹌鹑蛋都要戳成蛋黄酱，终于抬起笑脸，“呃……楹麻的要求很高的。”  
  
“这世界上还能有人比我哥好吗？”泉奈看到他的凉茶喝完了，抢在斑询问之前给柱间倒上了可乐。

杯子里的小泡哔哔啵啵的破碎，柱间好像听到了心脏裂开缝隙的声音。  
  
“我哥对待感情非常认真，我不希望他受伤。”泉奈看着水户，笑得非常可爱。  
  
完全无法反驳。

他要死在第二关了吗？柱间在心里留下宽面条的眼泪，祈祷能有奇迹发生。  
  
扉间起身去洗手间，泉奈也去了。水户歉意在对面点了个头，也暂时离开了。  
  
好机会，我……我要说出口！！！柱间脑子里出现一个握拳的小人，拼命给自己加油打气。  
  
“来，张嘴。”对面的斑偏过头，夹起自己碗里晾凉的鹌鹑蛋塞到他嘴里，把柱间接下来的话都堵住了。  
  
好幸福，幸福得快要冒泡，幸福得都要飞起……“斑，那个……，我……咳咳咳……咳咳咳……”  
  
直到扉间和泉奈回来，柱间终于在斑的拍背中顺过了气，咳出了气管中的异物。  
  
“吃东西的时候不要讲话。”  
  
被斑语气里的嗔怪蛊惑，柱间心急火燎地说了两个字，“谢、谢……”  
  
他现在非常非常想去洗手间冷静一下。  
  
Hard模式第三关，看着挚友的眼睛就说不出话怎么办？  
  
柱间用冷水洗了好几把脸，洗到红得像个熟透的虾子。他觉得一会儿就找借口吹着瓶子往回走，反正喝酒上脸很常见……斑还没跟自己喝过酒……  
  
他就喝一口，然后倒掉半瓶，这样就不会说醉话，说他喜欢斑喜欢得要死，喜欢得不知所措……至少像现在他们还能做朋友……  
  
他抹掉脸上不知道是水还是眼泪的液体，然后摸到了一只带点凉意的修长的手。  
  
“柱间，你不太舒服？”斑又用那种关切的眼神看他，看得他神游天外。  
  
“没有，我很好。”他紧紧攥住那只手，很想一辈子不放开，但是他不敢。  
  
“胡说，”斑掏出手帕纸递给他，“你都没吃什么东西。”  
  
柱间扯着纸巾挡着脸，他想以后把这张纸裱起来挂在卧室天天看，“斑很喜欢楹麻吗？”  
  
“啊，是有点。她确实……不太一样。”有些像你……知道很多我认识你之前的事……  
  
一般这种短促的气音就表示斑在笑，柱间心里酸酸涩涩的，他好像给自己挖了个大坑，创造了个情敌，他为什么不是怪盗基德，从这里把斑劫走藏到没人能找到的地方？  
  
他羡慕过泉奈，羡慕过桃华，羡慕过止水，羡慕过水户，现在还想做动漫人物……他是不是要求太多快变态到惹老天厌烦了？所以得不到真正想要的？  
  
“不好意思，麻烦让一下。”  
  
背后不知道有谁推了一把，柱间觉得唇上有种软软的触感，挡在眼前的纸巾像雪片那样慢慢落下来，……他亲到了斑。  
  
他堵在这里太久，挡住了别人出来的路，路人就这么推开他，不能怪这个人……  
  
只是……他大概真的要被斑讨厌了。  
  
他的眼前飘过一行大字：Game Over。  
  
他想过一万种攻略，小心翼翼不让自己半路出局，因为他没有复活卡，他不能让时间倒流。  
  
柱间真的要哭出来了。

（下）

柱间脑子里电火花似的一阵爆炸，像抓住救命稻草想起了自己在斑心里的人设，那么，作为直男，他这个时候应该说……  
  
“柱间不哭，站起来撸？”斑歪过头来看他，好可爱好可爱，世界上怎么会有这么可爱的人，这么可爱的人要跟别人谈恋爱了……  
  
柱间在习惯委屈撇嘴之前听到稀奇古怪的回答，“嗯。”愣神了半天才意识到这是自己说的。  
  
斑是让他站起来干什么？虽说洗手间也不是不能……但是……公众场合还是有点过分了吧？

这算隐晦的表达他在斑跟前耍了流氓吗？斑让他接着耍吗？那斑还当不当他是直男了！

……等下，他在斑心里原来是个流氓？！

柱间深吸一口气，克制克制，他低下头瞅了一眼：他的小兄弟没有这个意愿。

斑看起来不在乎这件事，也许自己亲到斑是错觉，毕竟一触即分……他们平常是好到脸蹭脸的兄弟，也许是蹭到了斑的脸……  
  
呸呸呸，他们的关系是【异父异母亲如恋人的】兄弟。  
  
现在他只想留两个字介绍斑，太长了总归记不住。  
  
——这是我的斑！他最好！

他不能出师未捷身先死。

他回去要不要另开个副本，副本副本，英文叫dungeon，也是地牢的意思，他早该知道画地为牢要先给自己下套。  
  
该求哪个表妹呢？他有三个弟弟，没有其他表妹了，只有堂姐桃华，可是桃华结婚了……  
  
那些资料填得好繁琐好繁琐，简直要查八辈子的户口，他要怎么编才能凭空造出一个人呢？

也不对，这次的约会还没完呢……  
  
大概他会心不在焉地跟着斑走回座位，然后斑拉着他去结账，他再按住斑刷卡的手，毕竟说好了这顿要自己请的……  
  
斑加了自己的微信小号，把他当成水户……礼貌的道别，以后也懒得回复……  
  
……约会就到此为止了吧。  
  
但是……如果水户搞错了，或者她喜欢斑所以留自己的微信……  
  
柱间掏出手机，鬼使神差地调出那个满是青草地的头像，“斑，要加一下吗？”

斑的脸色瞬间变得很差，柱间收回手机又看一眼，没错，是那个小号。

是觉得这个头像有点伤眼吗？他特意找的老家河边的树林，斑应该不知道也没见过，传说中的爱情圣地南贺川，情侣都会在旁边的神社许愿永远在一起……

斑低下头说了几个字，音量太低，只有模模糊糊几个字“你……不……告诉……”

他不是不想说，他想在未来人生的每一天都有斑，他害怕斑不辞而别，害怕斑辞了也别，总之就连发消息没有回复，他的都七上八下魂不守舍，而斑说喜欢自己意气风发……

如果他不是这样活泼开朗的性格，如果斑见到他只剩厌恶，他……他不能……

斑慢慢地扫那个二维码，在狭小逼仄的空间像被人强买强卖……

不是，对了，如果斑以后跟水户聊天都是因为看他的面子，那他确实在强迫……  
  
“斑？”柱间也低下头，额头抵在一起，他能明显感觉斑的心情不好，他的心脏也攥成一团的难受。斑是对感情很迟钝，也很单纯，非常赤诚可爱，但是不代表自己有理由替他选择对象，也许斑是想和初恋走到最后，“不喜欢的话就不加了，不加了……”  
  
他不想勉强斑，真的，斑也不喜欢别人勉强他。他为什么要出一个馊主意……让斑很难受……逼他他做不想做的事……  
  
他以后不打扰斑的约会了，只要斑能开开心心的，露出温柔微笑的斑也能让自己从心底笑出来……  
  
如果错过了就是一辈子……至少以后是以后，现在他想陪陪斑，就这么额头碰额头呆一会儿，不算过界更不算过分吧……  
  
他刚才应该是亲到斑了吧，不然怎么空落落的，这么近的距离也满足不了，身体叫嚣着要放肆，还想再靠近一点……为什么不能把理智踩在脚下，让心里咆哮的野兽出笼……就比如……  
  
柱间双手撑在斑身侧墙壁上，豁出去吧……大不了以后远远看着……  
  
真心喜欢想拥有的人，还要做朋友太残忍……  
  
他闭上眼睛，像一艘轻舟在颠簸中靠岸。  
  
******

柱间在发抖……从亲到他就在发抖……

斑仔细观察他的神色，很想抚平他时不时蹙起的眉头。

今天柱间都有点心不在焉，看到自己跟他表妹说话也没什么反应，是听见他的糗事以后高兴得有点过分了吗？

柱间的表妹跟他很熟的样子，大大咧咧的性格，说话却要看他的眼色，小心翼翼的，经常欲言又止，自己在柱间面前就不敢患得患失……幸好是表妹，近亲不能结婚……

他们还可以有很多共同点，他了解得越多就越相信，小时候看过的动画片，走过的路，喜欢的书，想把弟弟护在羽翼之下所以拼命成长的心情……

那种奇怪的，莫名觉得柱间像另一个自己的感觉，相互欣赏，思想永远不谋而合，就是找到灵魂伴侣了吗？

可他们同为男性，也没办法结婚……

只是被柱间亲了一下，他突然就大脑空白，应该说只当个玩笑吧？就像说要站起来撸一样，随便打个哈哈就应付过去吧？平常搂搂抱抱柱间也不反感啊，是触到底线了吗……

……是恶心的情绪吗？

柱间的微信是双开的，他总有些是不愿因告诉自己，所以才有了个生活小号吧。工作和生活分开……他也是需要隐私的，也对，他会找个女人结婚，他们在朋友圈分享每天的甜蜜生活，都跟他宇智波斑无关，也没有必要给他看……

柱间希望自己和他表妹在一起的话……总之他也会结婚……只是早晚的区别……只是和谁的区别……加个微信也没什么不好……  
  
斑低下头慢慢扫那个二维码，用低到几乎听不见音量说，“为什么有些事你不愿意告诉我？”

柱间的眼神在躲闪，那样明亮有神的双眼，能把坚冰也融化的温暖眼神从此就不属于自己了吧……  
他还没跟柱间说过你总夸我卧蚕，我也觉得你单眼皮好看，会在晚上留宿的时候偷看你的睡颜……  
  
他其实认床，在别人家睡不着，甚至在自己床上也会做噩梦，尸横遍野的世界，没有尽头的路，停不下来的无脚鸟……他在挣扎中会把柱间送他的抱枕揽到胸前，来获得奇异的安慰感……  
  
也可能是喜欢柱间的女孩子送的，自己为什么会以为是他买的？还说过又土又俗，是有预感了吗？他那么受欢迎……柱间不是来者不拒，表妹说他在等什么人所以不谈恋爱，是等送他抱枕的人吗……

他表妹还说他会去南贺川神社祈福，求桃花御守，是什么时候的事？已经送给喜欢的人了吗？所以看自己还是孤单一人，才想促成自己和他表妹在一起……  
  
不要发抖了，真的不在意的，不算接吻的接吻而已，舌头都没伸，更不是要吞拆入腹的法式热吻……  
  
柱间圈住他是要解释什么吗？不用解释，他看到后面有人推了，不是故意的……他也不会跑……他总想跟柱间多呆点时间的……  
  
要是故意的他很愿意，可以算初吻吧……他不想听解释，说了多少次不要慌乱无措了……  
  
亲吻什么的不会少块肉……再亲一次没关系……

就说太挤了是墙先动的手……  
  
他也闭上眼睛，像一只倦鸟在余晖里归林。

******

不知道从哪里响起来掌声，稀稀拉拉直到有节奏的拍手，柱间和斑很诧异地抬起头，火锅店老板先拉他们到收银台，然后一人一个送上了本次情侣限定的玩偶，是两只亲在一起的橘猫和柴犬，只要碰到就贴在一起。

“我们……”

话还没说完，店里的喇叭响起了播音员有些棒读的念稿，“为了庆祝柱间先生和斑先生的初次约会成功，某位不愿意透露姓名的聪明女士为你们点了一首歌《一生有你》，希望你们长长久久白头到老别在祸害别人了~”

“因为梦见你离开~

我从哭泣中醒来~

看夜风吹过窗台~

你能否感受我的爱~

等到老去那一天~

你是否还在我身边~

看那些誓言谎言~

随往事慢慢飘散~

多少人曾爱慕你年轻时的容颜~

可知谁愿承受岁月无情的变迁~

多少人曾在你生命中来了又还~

可知一生有你我都陪在你身边~”

“等等，水户她……她要干什么！”柱间终于反应过来，想在扉间和泉奈赶去广播室之前掐掉这段音乐。

“水户？”斑恍然大悟，扯住柱间的衣服，“所以，楹麻是你找来骗我的，根本没有这个人？”

“呃……”柱间不知道怎么解释，没想到水户会揭了他的底，让他不堪的想法直白暴露在斑面前。不，搞砸的人是自己，名字是他透露的，水户署名是“不愿意透露姓名的聪明女士”……

窸窸窣窣的声音响起，应该是播音员在翻稿子，“在听到这首《一生守候》的时候，刚才那个不愿意透露姓名的聪明女士已经离开了……希望你们珍惜和对方在一起的每时每刻，找她算账这种事就不要做了……”播音员稍微停顿了下，像是打趣一般加了评论，“真是很有个性的女士呢，不知道被她祝愿的幸运儿在哪里，我们xx火锅店永远为您竭诚服务，提供最难忘的约会体验~”

“等待著你 等待你慢慢的靠近我~

陪著我长长的夜到尽头~

别让我独自守候~

等待著你 等待你默默凝望著我~

告诉我你的未来属于我~

除了我别无所求~

你知道这一生 我只为你执著~

管别人心怎么想 眼怎么看 话怎么说~

你知道这一生 我只为你守候~

我对你情那么深 意那么浓 爱那么多~

等待著你 等待你轻轻拉我的手~

陪着我长长的路慢慢走~

一直到天长地久~

等待着你 等待你紧紧拥抱著我~

告诉我你的心里只有我~

除了我别无选择~

不管他喜还是悲 苦还是甜 对还是错~

永远爱我~”

“对，是我！”柱间打算豁出去了，攥着的柴犬在手心发烫，“我就是别无选择了，斑不要讨厌我，我喜欢斑，一直……”

“要求黑色炸毛及腰长发也是你吗？”斑想起网站红娘对他说外貌匹配度100%的那句话，除了他网站没有别人留这么嚣张的发型，原来柱间早就别有用心了……

“那你答应我一件事。”斑勾起嘴角。

“嗯？”柱间眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“千手楹麻是你在登陆吧，你标记一下和我匹配成功了，我就不会被当成网站的托了。”斑的坏笑快憋不住了。

“哦……嗯？”柱间有点失落，原来他能为斑做的都是无足轻重的小事。斑会换更大的网站相亲吗……

“我有喜欢的人了，我想和他在一起。”斑伸手摸了摸柱间的长发，早就想这么做了。

“……咦？”柱间有点不敢相信，怎么突然、突然就有了，是水户点的那首歌的关系？水户已经走了……是别人吗？……没听斑说过。

“你喜欢我有多久了？”斑的声音里带了点苦涩。

“从初、初次相识的那天起……”紧张到口吃是什么滋味，柱间终于知道了。

“果然，我没有输给你。”斑幸福得笑出声，他突然想到“尾生抱柱，至死方休”，走上前抱住仍在呆呆的挚友，紧紧抱着他，就像抱住自己的勇气和坚持，“你希望我们现在是什么关系？”

“这还有的选？”柱间伸手抚摸斑的后背，像抚平自己的心跳。

斑好温柔啊，柱间终于能伸手摸摸斑脑后扎起的马尾，果然像斑的脾气一样软。练习过好多次的表白竹筒倒豆子般倾诉，“不想再忍受孤独的那种关系，全世界双手奉上的那种关系，头破血流也不后悔的关系……够了吗？”

“……不够。”

“唔……逼我出绝招，”柱间趴在斑颈侧，一定是斑发红的耳廓烫到他呼吸急促，“每天早上赞美不穿衣服最好看的那种关系……”

“……不行！”

“那你想办法堵……。”

“唔……”

也许下一刻扉间和泉奈就赶过来把他们拉开了，但是……约会成功了，斑的小魔杖轻轻一点他就满血复活，还悄悄给他开了挂，他们会像手上两个分开的公仔那样，只要距离够近，就可以如胶似漆难舍难分。  


不，即使距离不够近，也会很快相见，因为注定被你吸引，我们生来就是一体。

以后每年此时此刻，柱间都可以搂着斑自豪地说一声，“请叫我人生赢家！”

因为他竟然get了基友变挚友全流程通关攻略：想要搅黄约会，最好方法就是让他名花有主！神装在手，天下我有！

PS：走路回家的水户觉得今天要撑死了，四个人都催她吃菜喝可乐，她实在无法继续奉陪……需要运动消消食，先溜了溜了。她听着柱间表哥三句话不离宇智波斑，宇智波斑也三句话不离柱间表哥，实在没弄清楚男人为什么这么别扭。

“原来斑今天早上穿的是藏青色的吗？我怎么一直记得是黑色？”

“黑色是几年前的族服设计，后来我们觉得太粘毛，就改成藏青色了。”

听听，连别人穿什么衣服都不在意，……装直男很辛苦吧。

“斑在吃饭前要扎头发吗，我带了多余的皮筋。”

哇靠，正好是一红一蓝，她有眼睛的有眼睛的！

扉间和泉奈还一起上厕所，那不是女生才结伴干的事吗？那个讲究效率的扉间表哥去平行世界了？

她现在完全不羡慕男人了，点两首歌就脚底抹油，至于点给扉间和泉奈的《小冤家》还是算了，她还指望扉间给她推荐买什么车，她正好考驾照消失一段时间……

——————END———————


End file.
